Bent Wands and Hardened Souls
by JimThePickle
Summary: Similar to Harry Potter in the use of Wizardry, Magic and Spells, yet very different and in an unrelated universe. Bent Wands And Hardened Souls tells a tale of heartbreak, war, power, and coming of age. Set in the mid 1700's Europe is filled with many Magical Families rising to claim power and domain over the land. Please R&R and let me know how to make it a better story!
1. Magical Families and Map

So I made a map of Magical Europe, 1748. You can find it by inserting this web address oi42,tinypic,com/2v3t3dj,jpg change the ,'s to .'s then search. For some reason I couldn't add the whole thing. The web address is safe and leads to a tinypic image.

This is a list of all the Magical Families during the year of 1748. Consider this page somewhat as an introductory to the story. Bent Wands and Hardened Souls follows the life of Elijah Viticury as he is faced to serve his family during the great Magical Wars of Europe during the mid 1700's. Not only telling the tale of war, but reflecting on real life issues of violence, change, love, death, and equality. What makes Bent Wands and Hardened Souls unique is that it relatively follows along with human history during the 1700's, which was filled with massive wars stretching from Europe and to European Colonies.

**Wizarding Families of Europe**

Finginny

Hainery

Siegar

Mordecai

Defee

DegaDillo

Castell

Remopards

Viticury

Palamino

Carluchii

Hussain

Belarose

Brucin

Narcissca

Aaker

Demisovkie

Dolohov

Ambrosia

Nassar

Ah'muha

Vin'Ghan

Shwartch

Movsky

Pokrovsky

**Vampyric Families of Europe**

Delacroix

Bilgar

Dracula

Moeller

Charkov

**Lycan Families of Europe**

Doyle

Holgerson

Nazwisko

Basarab

**Werewolvic Families of Europe**

Marquis

Volgolv

Goeffrey

Kraspen


	2. Carnival Season

**Carnival Season**

The sun was ever so brightly shinning with the new season of spring rolling in. The smell of fresh flowers, the songs of mating birds, and the warm Mediterranean breeze filled the streets of Milan. People everywhere had something to smile about, the culture of the city, the art, the food, and the wealth of the city gave every citizen of Milan something to be happy about. To the people living in Milan it felt as if the center of the world was Milan, everyone had a sense of nationalism for their city. The new thinkers of the age were currently using Milan as their base of research, the new boom of banking and loaning in Europe's economy was centralized in Milan and some of the greatest artists had chosen Milan as home for their pieces of work.

The tall brick built, marble designed houses lined the crowded streets of Milan and even though the houses looked alike there was a sense of independence as every home owner took time to artistically express themselves with statues, hanging gardens, and granite designs along their rooftops and window seals. Villas and palaces lined different districts of the city and the vast archways, architectural wonders, and fantastically designed boutiques and shops made walking the stone cobbled streets more marvelous as people gazed at the design of the city. The market district even had design to it as several tall towers stood above with loud bells that rang at every hour. There was not one part of the city that was left undersigned and Milan looked so prominent that many people who did visit the city referred it as the most magnificent city of 1748, no other European city compared to its unchallengeable design.

Towards the South Western side of the city, in a very well known and prestigious district, there was a magnificent Villa built amidst the ocean of buildings. The villa blended in with the surrounding design of architecture, but stood out in size and name. It was home to family members of the Viticury family, Aristocrats of the city in control over the flourishing banking organization. Several other families had wealth and nobility to them within the city of Milan, but the most prominent and wealthiest were the Viticury's, yet none besides very few knew the truth to the Viticury's.

The Viticury's rise of power came after the Great Plague of Milan where an outbreak from the bubonic plague swept the city killing over 50,000 souls. Surprisingly, not one person to the Viticury name had died, or even fallen ill. It was as if nothing had even effected them at all, and their exposure to the public was so often that Viticury women were even known to personally help the sick off the streets and into guest rooms in their Villa. So much sickness had crossed their path yet still not one of the Viticury's died. Witch craft was accused of the helpful family but the claims were easily pushed away and as time went on no one ever thought to accuse them of such a thing since.

But there was truth in the claim, the Viticury's just didn't have a strong human immune system, as a matter of fact they were not even human at all, the Viticury's were wizards and witches. But unlike the common thought that witches and wizards are devil inspired servants, the Viticury's as well as the rest of the European Wizarding Families were civilized to fit into society. Wizards and witches were actually completely similar to humans in everything besides having magical capabilities and being able to live for an average of 160 years, some of the longest living wizards and witches living till their earlier 200's.

It's obvious that magic had helped all Magical Families received the level of power and wealth they had, but all Magical Families made sure that secrets of a Magical European World was unseen to the non-magical eye, the humans. Curses and spells to mask the truth and change the memories of people were common and charms were used as well to boost business, popularity, and in some cases power amongst human politics. But as Europe advanced and grew to socialize as a single continent, Magical Families began establishing order amongst the many of them. Staying away from non-important human affairs Magical Families began their focus on establishing themselves as a prominent Magical Family, not for the eyes of humans, but in the eyes of all the other Magical Families in Europe.

Elijah Viticury was in his room when his younger brother Giovanni came bursting in. "Elijah, Elijah! It's carnival season it's carnival season!" Shouted the excited Giovanni as he jumped on Elijah's recently made bed.

"Ey! Get off!" Shouted Elijah who was at his desk with a parchment that had been recently inked. Elijah stood at the company of his brother who had disrupted his writing by jumping on his bed. Elijah was 5'7, towering over his little brother who was not even five feet yet. Elijah's dark brown hair was still a bit messy from his sleep and his green eyes seemed a bit foggy. He had a young face with smooth cheeks and a white smile, he had a small mole on the lower right side of his chin which, although he didn't like, other people said it "gave him character".

"What's this, is that a letter!" Giovanni's attention went from one thing to the next as he jumped off Elijah's bed running to his desk. "Who's it for!?"

"None of your business that's who." Snapped Elijah as he pushed Giovanni from the desk and towards the door. Giovanni's light blond hair was rustled in the pushing and upon being thrusted outside of Elijah's door he quickly turned eyeing Elijah with his bright blue eyes.

"Mother wants me to tell you it's time to eat!" Said Giovanni as he tried to stop in the door way.

"Tell her I'll be down soon." Replied Elijah as he sternly pushed Giovanni out of his room.

"But she said-" The door was then closed upon Giovanni's face and with a smirk Elijah walked back to his desk. Picking up his inked quill Elijah quickly tried to finish his letter.

_"- To Lorenzo Belarose._

_It's good to hear that your brother is getting married, it will be the first ever marriage between two different magical beings, it's actually very great to think about, great changes might come of it. Maybe werewolves aren't as wild as we think._

_I'm glad spring is finally here, once again its carnival season and with my parents busy with banking I will finally be able to visit you in Venice during carnival season. I should be coming in two weeks when things really get big, do you know if the Burgesh's are having their Carnival Ball? If so that will be great, it's been two years since I have seen Carolina. _

_I'm not sure how well you have been keeping up with non-magical news but I have been reading these articles that talk about the New World. It sounds absolutely amazing, I'll try to bring a few of the articles over when I visit, they say there are cities made out of gold and fountains able to give people the power to live forever. Sounds more like the work of other Magical Families, I asked my father what were the chances of Magical Families living in the Americas and he said very slim. If there were any existing Magical Families there would have been some sort of a civilized society amongst the natives there._

_My brother just came in, he said it's time to eat. But I have finished all I wanted to say and I will see you soon cousin. Write me back when you can and tell me what time and where I should meet you when I visit, take care._

_-From Elijah Viticury."_

Drawing his wand from his desk drawer Elijah tapped the top of the parchment and magically all the words he had written disappeared, amongst the blank paper a few lines of random sentences appeared. It was obviously a charm Elijah had casted upon his letter giving what he wrote down the security it needed for its travel to Venice. Sliding away his wand and closing up his letter with a stamp he rushed downstairs.

"Did you slam the door on your brother!" Was the first thing Abigaille Viticury, Elijah's mom, said to Elijah when he came into the kitchen.

"He was jumping on my bed!" Replied Elijah as he stern-fully looked at his brother who stuck his tongue out while eating the pastries on his plate.

"You don't slam the door on your brother. You could have hurt him." Abigaille gave Giovanni a kiss as she passed by putting a dirty pan in a bucket of water. "Hurry and eat Elijah you're taking your siblings to the carnival."

"But I wasn't going until later tonight, I have plans with Bernardo." Replied Elijah in a typical complaining teen age tone. "I thought you and Aunt Flora were taking them?"

"We can't." Replied Abigaille as she set down a small basketball of apples on the table. Then taking off a white crossed designed apron she sighed, "Your father is busy working all day, the carnival draws a lot of loans. Flora and I have shopping to do for your cousins wedding, and all the best prices are always on the first day of carnival season."

"But why! You don't even need to go shopping for presents and actually pay for them!" Elijah had a sarcastic tone as he spoke and was hinting to the fact that Magical Families really didn't need to work or do what normal humans had to do. They had magic!

Abigaille eyed Elijah narrowing her gaze and somewhat intimidating him. "If I ever hear you speak like that I'll be sure to slap you." Elijah knew what he said was only going to stir reproach, they did better than magically steal petty things they could actually work for, but they didn't work and do business because they had to, but it helped keep them and their secret world hidden from the rest. In ancient times Magical Families were public, magically making what they wanted appear and not being to secretive about their abilities. But the results were aweful, humans worshipping and going to war over their name, it was nothing the Magical Famileis wanted. So for the best, thousands of years ago, the Magical beings of the world erased their trace and began to blend in with society. Usually becoming wealthy so they could afford to buy what they actually wanted, it wasn't much of a hiccup as their wealth and prominent positions in society came easy with the hidden use of magic which they took better care in keeping it secret. Magical Families did what they did to blend into society, not being noticed and not being bothered, giving them time to tend to more important matters.

"Eat, and if I hear that you didn't take your siblings to the carnival then you're not going to Venice."

"What, really why!"

"Eat!" Replied Abigaille as she made her way towards the door, "I have to get ready oh dear, I might be late!" Rushing from the kitchen she left the two.

"You little rat." Said Elijah as he took an apple off the table.

"MOM! Elija-"

"Shut it!" Said Elijah as he hit his brother across the head.

"Ow!"

"Yeah! And if you tell on me again today you'll be barfing sardines." Said Elijah as he flashed his wand which hung by a strap along the inside of his cherry wood brown waistcoat that was over a tan dress shirt with laced sleeves. Giovanni frowned a bit then silently went back to eating.


	3. The Relatives

**The Relatives**

An hour passed from the moment where Giovanni had jumped of Elijah's bed and in that hour Elijah had groomed himself, gotten fully dressed, eaten, and mailed his letter. Now he was forcefully stuck with his two younger siblings, Giovanni and his little sister Eva. On top of that two of his cousins were also stuck in his care, Francesca and Fabiana, twins who were about thirteen years old, daughters to his Aunt Flora. Luckily Elijah had convinced Bernardo to come and help him and together the two older boys watched over the crowd of youngsters as they walked amongst the carnival grounds.

"Will you still be able to come out tonight?" Bernardo was seventeen, only a year older than Elijah, but that year felt so much more as Bernardo acted like he was experienced in every little thing. "I have a girl tonight who wants to meet you my cousin." Bernardo said with a thrill in his voice. "Son of a successful banker is quite the title amongst human girls."

The two laugh a bit while avoiding a juggler as the juggler tossed several flaming torches around. The carnival had taken up a whole district and every corner, alley way, street space, and courtyard was filled with something carnival related. Carnival Season attracted many people from all over so it's clear to understand how crowded and busy it must have been, not every Italian city had carnivals for Carnival Season, Milan was one of few. Even though it was a human festival many other Magical beings found amusement in the jesters, clowns, games, dancing animals, and candies that were avaiable during the time.

"I think my mother will let me, no reason for her not to. Especially after how she made me take care of these babies all day."

"Excuse us!" Replied Francesca and Fabiana simultaneously. "We are thirteen now! We are teenagers just like you."

"Yeah, sure."

"ThirTEEN, sixTEEN, sevenTEEN, you don't hear the TEEN?!" The two girls chuckled amongst themselves after they had finished talking.

"Shut it you two." Replied Bernardo as he frowned at them. "Anyways Elijah you still going to Venice in two weeks?"

"Yeah, unless my mom doesn't let me go. But they are so busy with banking and buying 'gifts' this Carnival Season that they will be happy for me to go and leave them alone for some time."

"I heard Lorenzo's brother is marrying a daughter of the Geofrrey's, tell me how mad his brother is when you get back from your visit. A werewolf woman imagine how crazy she must be.." Bernardo had a grim spread across his face, "oOoh Then again...-."

"Maybe it'll work out, you never knew. Something like this was bound to happen eventually and I think both families can handle it with class. Werewolves are always looking to add to the pack."

As the group continued their journey through the carnival Elijah found himself actually having a fun time with his family and friend. He played a few pin throwing games, a ring tossing game, and ended up buying a few sweet pastries, melted sugar sticks, and even got a small trinket looking object that was said to be from Morroco. It had all sorts of Arabic lettering on it and even though Bernardo tricked the younger ones into thinking he could read Arabic, Elijah was not fooled and a part of him remained curious about it. The last of his ducats were spent on a sugar spice ball that Giovanni almost cried for. But Elijah was not too upset, by then the sun was starting to set and that meant all the youngsters were too be taken home, soon it was going to be his turn for nightly fun.

"Hurry up Giovanni the suns almost down. Mom will be mad." Elijah knew that his mom wouldn't really be mad, but the anticipation he had within made him rush.

"Just one more dancing bear please!" Said Giovanni as he mornfully dragged his feet.

"No, mom will throw a fit if you're out after dark." Elijah must have sounded convincing becuase Giovanni grunted then slugged along following Elijah as he led the way back to their villa. The streets were starting to clear but Elijah knew that within two hours they would be packed full of people. The carnival was in that transion period, where all the families went home. Put away their bought goods, change into their masqeraudes and returned. No longer looking after little ones of course.

The villa was packed full of family members when Elijah returned. There house was the closest to the district the carnival had been based in, and it was always a tradition for the family to come over and feast before the masqeraude parties began. Family members were everywhere throughout the villa rooms. Some rooms were even taken up by relatives, carriages filled the center courtyard of the sqaure shaped villa and upon arriving Elijah was immediatly greeted by his uncle Jalop.

Jalop had a dark grey goatee and was dressed in a long dark red coat with gold buttons locked from his chest to his waist. He had a wide brim hat and an even wider smile when seeing Elijah and all the other cousins.

"My goodness look at how big you are all getting." Shouted Jalop as the younger ones ran his way. "Now tell me Giovanni how old are you now?"

"I'm ten!"

"Ten! Well how about you two."

"Thirteen." Said Francesca and Fabiana as they smiled at their uncle.

"Eva and don't think I forgot about your eighth birthday." Jalop had enthusiasm in his voice, and as he handed over a present in which he watched Eva unwrapped Elijah turned to Bernardo.

"Meet back here in two hours?"

"Yes will do," Said Bernardo as he walked out of the villa, "Prepare for the time of your life!"

Even though Bernardo was not a part of the Viticury family, Elijah still had a close relationship with him. As a matter of fact the Viticury family had great relationships with many other Magical Families that lived under their domain. The Viticury family ruled from Pinerolo to Milan having jurisdiction, law, lordship and influence over the region. In a sense they were the "Governers or Kings" of the Magical World between Pinerolo to Milan and even south into the tip Italy's boot. Anything that happened Magically was their responsibility and politically they were tasked with being responsible over any other Magical Families who wished to live within their domain.

Bernardo originally came from the Magical Family of Lucheese, who were actually at one point a very powerful family during the 13th century. But not all Magical Families can remain prominent and after many unfortunate events the Lucheese no longer had their prominent title by early 1700's. Migrating to Milan in 1710 the Lucheese have steadily worked along the side of Viticury's, the head of the Lucheese Family even being in business with Viticury Banks.

The next thirty minuets of Elijah's time was dedicated to greeting every single person in his home, and even when he had finished his first run more relatives began arriving causing his cycle of "hello" to repeat. But sneaking into the back rooms of the Villa's Elijah was able to get away.

"Where's Sebastian?" Asked Elijah as he crossed his mothers path in one of the villas decorated hall ways.

"Ah Sebastian, he is having a Masqeruade Ball at his house later tonight, he must be there preparing." Abigaile paused for a moment," Oh that explains it." She said as if she had solved something, "None of your older cousins have arrived yet, they must be at Sebastians." Then with a rush in her step Abigaile was off to prepare for the feast they were about to have, her curled golden hair following behind.

"Oh great." Thought Elijah to himself, "I'm still classified as a kid and stuck here." Even though he thought of himself as an 'adult' he really wasn't until the age of eighteen. Two years away from getting that freeing title of adult hood. His older brother Sebastian was 25, already with a child. Even though Sebastian passed Elijah by a good number of years they still had a close relationship while growing up, and even after Sebastian married and moved into his own villa on the other side of Milan, they still often saw each other. Elijah was looking forward to seeing him along with all his older cousins, but to his misfortune none had come. Elijah's best guess was that they all rather start drinking together then come eat and talk about business, something Elijah wanted to do too.

"Elijah, Elijah!" Ignazio, Elijah's younger cousin about eleven years old, came running his way. Giovanni and Elijah's other cousin Matteo followed.

"Oh hello Ignazio, Mateo, did your families just arrive?" Elijah smiled while greeting his younger cousins, being around his family was not all too bad. It was not like every moment of it was torture for Elijah and at most times he did quite enjoy it, it's just he had this idea that if he was out doing more "adult" things then the fun would be tripled.

"Mmhm." Nodded Mateo, "We're staying the night in Giovanni's room."

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Smiled Elijah towards his cousins who he knew admired him. "I have to go wash up for the feast now Giovanni, see you guys later." Elijah stood walking from the hallway and heading down a twist of stairs. Once again he ran into his mom, who was busy in the kitchen preparing all sorts of food for the family feast. Along with his mom there were all his aunts, great aunts, and great great aunts.

His mom paid little attention to him as she cooked corn, carrots, rabbit, and a giant roasted pig that was almost done. But immediately as he walked in he was greeted by all his aunts and it took him longer then he had expected to greet them all. Scattered amongst the uniquely designed brick, marble kitchen he had to struggle to wash his arms and hands in their bronze sink.

"Oh Giovanni how big you have gotten!" Said his Great Aunt Rosemarie who often lost track of her many nieces and nephews.

"It's Elijah Aunt Rosemarie." Said Elijah as he giggled while hugging her after drying his hands on a silk towel. She of course apologize and right after ward Elijah was greeted by his Aunt Flora, his mothers sister.

"Thank you for taking the girls out today Elijah, they really enjoyed themselves."

"You're welcome, I had fun too." After greeting all his aunts at least once Elijah was able to quietly slip out, avoiding any further questions they might ask.

Sneaking off into a long side hall way Elijah was in the west side of the four sided square designed villa which had a marble arch-way with an iron gate at the entrance on the north side. The villa stood a bold three stories and had dozens of rooms including two large kitchens and one very large dining room, the dining room was in fact the only magically charmed room in the whole villa. There were certain side rooms filled with magical gadgets but as far as rooms being magical the dining room was a one and only. The doors remained closed and locked keeping any normal visitors out and was only opened for large family feasts.

"There you are, been looking for you." It was Elijah's cousin Lamberto, he was only six months older but those six months made him seventeen years old.

"Hey Elijah." Lamberto's little brother, Manfredo, or Manny for short, was standing a few feet behind. Lamberto was fourteen but was about to be fifteen in a month.

"Oh hey guys, glad to see you two here. I thought I was the only older cousin not going to my brothers." Elijah smiled when seeing his cousins greeting them with a hug.

Lamberto was a little bit taller than Elijah standing at five eight, he had dark brown hair with a few freckles across the brim of his nose. He was dressed in a dark brown dinner vest with white frilled shorts and leather dress shoes.

Manny was shorter than the two, 5'4, and had lighter brown hair with a little gap in-between his bottom front teeth being recognizable when he smiled. He wore a similar outfit to Lamberto in which Elijah gawked at.

"Nice to see you two matching, cute actually." Laughed Elijah.

"Our mother made us." Mumbled Manny a bit painfully.

"She said we can change after dinner for tonight though." Added Lamberto who sounded relieved at that. "Well, me that is." Lamberto gave a sorrowful look to his little brother. "Mom said Manny's still too young to go out at night during Carnival Season."

"I have to wait till I'm fifteen. Which is dumb, I'm fifteen in a month!"

"Oh well that's alright." Elijah felt for his younger cousin, he remembers the days he had to stay home while his older brother was out having fun. "We'll make up for it when your birthday comes." Manny was appreciated of his attempt to make him feel better.

"Oh look at these fine young men." Coming down the hall near a turn off was their Uncle Romano, Uncle Etzio, and Elijah's father Massimo.

Elijah and his cousins greeted their uncles as they all came their way happy to see them. "Why aren't you at your brother Sebastian's?" Asked Elijah's father.

"Mom never told me about it."

"Must have wanted you here then." Elijah's father was often left out of the loop when it came to family parties, he took no time to help plan or prepare. He was usually busy with work and took great care of their finances in the normal world. All of his uncles had some part in their large banking business giving each and every one of them a good amount of wealth.

"You guys all going out at least? Should be a fun night." Added Uncle Etzio.

"Our mom won't let Manny come."

"BA!" Exclaimed Romano. "I'll tell your mom that a fine young man like you should experience the thrill of Carnival Season at night, it's the highlight of Milan." Even though Romano was well over 40 he still acted like a child by heart. "Boy when I was young I was out every night.

"Of course our parents didn't know." Joked in Etzio.

"I'll give her a talk for you." The three uncles soon carried on down the hall way exiting into a room.

The whole house was filled with different groups of relatives talking and spending quality time with one another. But even though many relatives had come, there were still so many who had not made it. Some didn't even live in Milan and all through the Viticury realm their families had spread out, each of them still having some sort of importance amongst the higher ups in the family, although some more important than others. Elijah's dad for example was a pretty important member in the Viticury family, as he had control over their banking organization. But at the top was the patriarch of the family, Elijah's great, great grandfather and the eldest member of the family, Umberlino Viticury. Elijah had met him only a handful of times and Umberlino rarely left his large palace which was twenty two miles away from Milan.

As time went on the feast was held and all the family members shuffled into the dining room which expanded as more and more people came in looking for seats. Whenever the table began to fill, the table expanded by four more seats and the room adjusted. The change was not felt and was barely noticeable as the family members, who were used to this sort of stuff, took better interest in talking to each other. Above the dining room table, which had expanded beyond 75 seats, there was a large chandelier with candles that adjusted on command from bright, to brighter, or back to dim. As everyone began taking their seats the food began to float in on large dinning plates, the smell wavering behind enticed everyone to look and stare at the marvelous feast which had now been placed before them.


	4. The Dinner's Speech

**The Dinner's Speech **

"Sons, daughters, cousins, aunts, uncles, and family members. I thank you all for coming." Elijah's father was at the head of the table, being that it was his house, and he stood speaking to everyone who had quieted down to listen. "Today marks the beginning of the Carnival Season, but more importantly, it's the start of another year of prosperity and growth for the Viticury family." A few people raised their drinks, some older uncles said, "The family."

"For over a hundred years the Viticury have ruled from Milan to Pinerolo, to the sea ports of Verinchio. Not only with such great power, but also with great economical wisdom, fairness and equality to all making us one of the wealthiest and strongest Magical Realms in all of Europe!" The table cheered. "With the largest Magical Port in all of The Kingdom of Italy, The Viticury's once again have invested with many other Magical Families giving us an extension line of alliances, and friends." For a split second Elijah was able to catch his father tipping the golden goblet he was holding to another man. The man had an extremely hairy face, nothing but his nose, and eyes were seen. His skin seemed a bit light, he had an aging look too him, the weathering appeal a strong king would have in his later days. He was dressed in a very fine fur coat, with a fashionably strong look to it. He stood at about six feet and when looked at by Elijah's father his beard ruffled, a smile had grown under it.

"Eat, drink, have fun and let us enjoy another year and many more of peace under Viticury rule. Long live the Family!" With that everyone cheered and the feast began.

An hour it took for the table to clear, or more like for all the stomachs to be full of wine and fine gourmet food cooked with not only the best ingredients and skill that the long line of Viticury women, but also because there was a hint of magic. Not too much though, too much magic spoiled the food.

Elijah had his fill on roasted pig, nice warm bread that butter easily melted on top of, he even had several servings of steamed potatoes that he smeared in gravy that was used for the turkey which he also had a few plates of. Lucky for him one of his cousins who was sitting nearby was able to sneak him a couple classes full of wine that mixed delicately with his food. By the time the feast was coming to an end, every Viticury uncle was smiling with laughter and joy, and the women hiccupped to themselves as they spoke of fashion and beauty before then taking the youngsters up stairs and to bed.

It was almost time, in about fifteen minutes Bernardo was going to show up and they were going to have the time of their lives. Most of the other cousins were being forced to stay behind, spend their night playing inside the villa, others were even force to go to bed. But luckily for Elijah it was not him, and three of his other cousins were even coming along as well.


End file.
